The field of the invention relates generally to electrical circuit protection devices, and more specifically to an enclosure assembly for electrical circuit protection devices.
A variety of electrical circuit protection devices are known for protecting electrical circuit from fault conditions or other voltage and current conditions that could damage load side electrical components and circuitry in an electrical power system. Such circuit protection devices include fuses, circuit breakers, current limiters, and surge protection devices to name a few.
In certain installations, circuit protection devices are installed in protective enclosures to prevent exposure to persons from hazard presented by energized electrical circuitry, and also to protect the circuit protection devices from environmental issues that could negatively affect operation of the devices, such as dust or other particles in the ambient environment and moisture. Such enclosures may be used indoors or outdoors and a variety of such enclosures exist and are in common use today. The National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) includes a host of specifications for such enclosures for particular uses and environmental conditions. Servicing circuit protection devices that are located in such enclosures can be problematic in some instances and improvements are desired.